PROVIDED. The Environmental Statistics and Bioinformatics Core will provide cutting edge biostatistical and bioinformatics design and analysis support for all projects. Core faculty are drawn from the Dept. of Biostatistics's Environmental Statistics Program, the HSPH Program of Quantitative Genomics, the HSPH Bioinformatics Core, the Dept. of Epidemiology, and the Dept. of Environmental Health's Program in Environmental Epidemiology. Core faculty have a strong history of collaboration and methods development for applications in environmental health research and genetic epidemiology. Specific areas of expertise include nonparametric smoothing, Bayesian methods, spatial statistics, longitudinal data analysis, environmental risk assessment, statistical genetics, bioinformatics, genome-wide association studies, and genes and environment. Students and postdoctoral fellows in Biostatistics will also provide data analysis support as needed. In addition to handling and overseeing statistical design and analysis for all projects, the core will: [unreadable] Advise on data management and ensure that all projects adopt appropriate quality control/quality assurance for data collection, entry, storage and retrieval; [unreadable] Provide training in statistical methods and supervise doctoral students working on related research projects; [unreadable] Arrange for workshops, seminars and reading groups to ensure that all program faculty and researchers have access to state ofthe art statistical methods, programs and techniques related to bioinformatics; [unreadable] Conduct mission-related statistical research.